dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Grand Smasher
& & & |similar='Big Bang Attack Eraser Cannon Galactic Buster Big Bang Crash Super Energy Bomb Wahaha no Ha' }} Grand Smasher (グランドスマッシャー) is Bojack's signature move that is usable in both his base and super form. First, Bojack raises his hand toward the opponent and forms a big, bright-green energy sphere and says "Off you go!". Then, he fires the attack at his opponent by drawing his hand a little backwards, only to thrust it forward at high speed. The Grand Smasher flies at the opponent in form of a big, green ball with a short, green flaming tail, inflicting a huge amount of damage. The way Bojack uses the Grand Smasher is strikingly similar to the way Vegeta uses the Big Bang Attack, the only difference being that the Big Bang Attack is either blue or yellow, while the Grand Smasher is green. Grand Smasher was named in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and is Bojack's Ultimate Blast in his base form and one of his Blast 2 attacks in his Full Power form: if Bojack fires it in his base form, the Grand Smasher flies straight at the opponent, but if it is fired in his Full Power form, it homes in on the opponent. The Grand Smasher previously appeared in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2. In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, the Grand Smasher is performed more like the Galactic Buster. Variations The Grand Smasher has some variations. *'Trap Shooter': Bojack draws his right arm back and charges a bright-green energy sphere in his hand. Then, he fires dozens of small, thick energy bullets in a rapid fire blast, inflicting a great deal of damage. It was named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series as one of Bojack's Blast 2 moves in his base form. This attack is very hard to dodge, because lots of them are fired, and they flies at very high speed. *'Galactic Blow': A close range version of the Grand Smasher. Bojack charges a Grand Smasher while flying at the opponent. He then places it on the opponent's chest, causing it to explode and deal a great deal of damage. Uses it to defeat Future Trunks in his Ascended Super Saiyan form. It was named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. *'Dirty Criminal': Bojack teleports behind the opponent, pushes them, and fires a Grand Smasher at their back, inflicting a great amount of damage. He used this to show his pure evil nature by killing Zangya when she showed fear towards Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. *'Galactic Buster': This is Bojack's ultimate attack that he used in the movie. First, he forms two Grand Smashers with one on each hand and then spreads them in a style that is similar to Vegeta's Final Flash. As he charges, an blue, electric aura will surround his hands. He then draws his arms upwards, only to thrust them downwards, and the two Grand Smashers flies in the form of a gigantic energy wave in front of him, inflicting a massive amount of damage. He tried to kill Super Saiyan 2 Gohan with this incredibly powerful technique, but was countered by the Super Kamehameha. Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques